masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Upgrades
Armor Upgrades are specifically designed to enhance the effectiveness of armor. Cooldown Reduction Stimulant Pack Armor equipped with stim packs releases targeted shots of adrenaline to speed up recovery and recharge times. Damage Protection Armor Plating Hardened ceramic plates can be applied to body armor suits, increasing their effectiveness. Ablative Coating Ablative coating is designed to chip away when impacted, redirecting the energy of incoming projectiles away from the body. Energized Plating A prototype upgrade designed specifically for heavy combat use, it provides maximum protection for the user Hardening Hardened Weave A complex filament network of element zero microcores combined with advanced firewall technology provides protection against both biotic and tech attacks. Health Regeneration First Aid Interface Microprocessors wired into a combat suit can monitor vital functions and release small, localized doses of medi-gel to accelerate the healing process. Medical Interface Specialized microprocessors wired into a combat suit monitor vital functions and release small, localized doses of medi-gel to accelerate the healing process. This interface also provides resistance to toxic attacks. Medical Exoskeleton A prototype upgrade combining numerous advanced medical technologies to monitor and regulate all vital systems, maximizing healing and minimizing recovery times for the user. Kinetic Kinetic Buffer Metabolic Enhancers monitor the wearer's vital systems and release genetically engineered stimulants to maximize combat prowess and athletic ability. Kinetic Exoskeleton This prototype armor upgrade combines multiple technologies to improve shield regeneration and maximize the wearer's physical abilities and athletic prowess. Mechanical Augmentations Motorized Joints Mechanical augmentation increases the brute strength of the wearer, allowing them to deliver powerful blows when rifle butting or pistol whipping opponents. Exoskeleton Mechanical augmentation increases the force of rifle butts and other melee attacks. The increased mass of the mechanized suit also provides protection against high physics weapons and biotic attacks such as Lift or Throw. Mechanical Augmentations (Advanced) Combat Exoskeleton This prototype armor upgrade combines mechanical augmentation, element zero microcores and firewall technology to give the wearer brute strength, resistance to weapons force and resistance to biotic and tech attacks. Physics Threshold Shock Absorbers Installing micro-gravimetric emitters into a combat suit artificially increases mass, providing protection against concussive force delivered by explosives, high impact ammo and biotic attacks such as Lift or Throw. Shield Shield Battery To generate kinetic barriers, combat suits rely on capacitors to store energy from a generator. The greater the capacitor storage, the more potent the barrier. Shield Modulator To generate kinetic barriers, combat suits rely on capacitors to store energy from a generator. The greater the capacitor storage, the more potent the barrier. Shield Interface Advanced VI systems monitor incoming enemy fire to redirect energy to vulnerable points, maximizing the effectiveness of a suit's kinetic barrier shields. Shield Recovery Shield Regenerator A secondary power source increases the rate at which a combat suit's kinetic barrier capacitors can be replenished. Energized Weave A complex filament network of element zero microcores combined with advanced firewall technology provides protection against both biotic and tech attacks. Advanced models also optimize recharge times on kinetic barriers. Toxin Resistance Toxic Seals Specially-sealed body armor provides increased protection against radiation, gases, and a host of other toxins. Cut Armor The following armor upgrades were cut before release and can only be acquired through PC Cheats. Pressurized Seals Installation of pressure seals provides a hardsuit with additional level protection against Nuclear, Chemical and Biological (NCB) hazards. Hazard Seals Installation of Hazard Seals provides a hardsuit with additional protection against general enviromental hazards. Category: Equipment Category: Armor Category:Mass Effect